


Baby's Toybox

by genesisgrey



Series: Baby and Daddy [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration with Toys, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisgrey/pseuds/genesisgrey
Summary: Jongin finally gets to a look what Kyungsoo's been hiding in that box in the closet, some storytelling, and some sexual playtime.





	Baby's Toybox

"Well," Jongin said, eyes wide.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and shifted his feet against the bedroom carpet as he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt not to show his embarrassment. He still hadn't quite figured out how to rectify the image of sweet boyfriend Jongin with that of Daddy Kai when his head was clear. Meaning showing off the sex toys he had kept hidden for most their relationship was twisting his stomach into knots. He had been bringing them out slowly, at the pace  _he_  felt comfortable with, but it was clearly hurting Jongin's feelings he wouldn't just share everything.

Honestly, Jongin was the best that he hadn't just gone and looked into the box. That was the kind of restraint that deserved to be rewarded. Thus there were now twenty-eight individual sex toys laid out on the end of their neatly made bed and Kyungsoo's nerves on display. A self-conscious part of his brain was sure  _this_ was what made Jongin decide he was a sick sex fiend and frightened him off.

"It's a nice collection," Jongin said, eyes still wide as he reached and straightened a clear glass dildo so it was parallel to the others.

Jongin was far from neat, but he had picked up on some of Kyungsoo's organizational habit. Like how the toys were laid out in an orderly fashion instead of dumped in a heap, as well as grouped by type. Six dildos of varying girth, lengths, and materiel. Two vibrators shaped and veined like a real penis. Three vibrators of the classic bullet shape. Eleven butt plugs divided by type: a pair of extended wear plugs with decorative bases so his hole looked pretty when he spread, four large plugs like the black one he'd worn to the club, three vibrating plugs with a variety of settings and one remote control, and one inflatable butt plug. The rest were single items, a string of anal beads, an anal wand, an anal dilator he never enjoyed quite as much as he would have liked, an anal sheath, a stroker masturbation sleeve, and a cockhead gag.

"I went through a period where purchasing toys was stress relief," Kyungsoo said as he rubbed his hands over his biceps. "This is my... pared down collection."

"Yeah?" Jongin said, managing to take his gaze away from the toys.

"I tried to be good because I didn't know you were..." Kyungsoo wasn't quite sure what to say. "I just couldn't get rid of everything."

"I'm glad you didn't," Jongin said with a shy smile as he looked back. He hooked his long fingers in the leather strap of the gag and lifted it. "This surprises me."

"It was a gift," Kyungsoo said, licking his lips. "I kept it because it was the first gag I didn't absolutely hate."

"So, don't gag you?"

"Don't gag me until you're absolutely sure you can read me when I'm in that Baby mindset," Kyungsoo replied. "Not any time soon."

"Fair enough," Jongin said, setting the gag down and gesturing to the whole collection. "Have you, um, used all of this?"

"At least once," Kyungsoo managed to admit, grimacing as he added. "Some significantly more than once."

Jongin nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. He was wearing a white shirt and track pants while Kyungsoo only had on a pair of black and gray boxers. It was their date day, and they'd decided to stay home and watch a movie. This was decidedly not watching a movie.

"Have you ever taken more than one at a time?" Jongin asked, licking his lips.

Kyungsoo felt strangely embarrassed by the question as he slapped Jongin's shoulder.

"Ow!" Jongin said, jumping exaggeratedly to one side and rubbing his shoulder. "Is that a no?"

"It's not like they're all for anal play," Kyungsoo mumbled even as he grimaced at how ridiculous he sounded.

"No," Jongin said, frowning. "Most of them are, though. I was only curious."

Kyungsoo could feel his boyfriend watching his profile as he looked over, meeting Jongin's sweet, big brown eyes. The answer caught in his throat. "It's really hard to give you an answer about something like that. When you're looking at me with puppy eyes."

The glint in Jongin's gaze was playful as he put a hand over his eyes, which was adorable and didn't exactly help the issue. "Well? Tell me now?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo said. "Yes. If Kai wants, he can stuff Baby's ass as full of toys as he likes."

"Do you like that?"

"Yes."

Jongin's hand had slipped slowly down from his eyes and he had that contemplative, earnest expression on his face. Not Kai, just serious Jongin. He reached out and ran a hand over Kyungsoo's shoulders, feeling the tension Kyungsoo was desperately trying to relax so he didn't ruin their day. Jongin let out a hum as he went and grabbed a chair from the living room, bringing it back and sitting Kyungsoo down on while he started working at the tension in Kyungsoo's shoulders.

"Okay, so, I'm not brilliant, but I am starting to pick up when there's more to a story," Jongin said as he worked a knot with his thumb. "Talk to me, baby?"

It was only an endearment, but combined with the firm yet gentle touch, Kyungsoo felt soothed and safe. "It's not that I don't want to," he admitted, letting his head loll forward. "It's just, well, two months ago I wouldn't have thought my sweet, innocent boyfriend knew what a sex toy was, let alone been showing you all mine and telling you about my kinky sexual history."

"Oh, I feel you," Jongin said with a light chuckle. "I never expected my bossy, beautiful, boyfriend to be an ultra submissive with a Daddy kink."

Kyungsoo smiled and then realized that wasn't necessarily a good thing. He glanced over his shoulder. "That's okay, right?"

Jongin's smile was gorgeous. "I'm loving learning this side of you," he said, and gave the top of Kyungsoo's head a kiss. "How about you tell me why talking about m-multiple insertion put you in a mood."

"I'm not in a mood."

"Your shoulders say otherwise."

"I don't want you to think I'm not into it, because I am," Kyungsoo said as he rolled his shoulders into Jongin's strong hands. He gave good massages.

Jongin sighed. "Then you're going to need to tell me the story, because all I'm getting now is it's a big stress point for you. Hey, how about I'll tell you something about my kinky sexual history after. Then we can play with some of these nifty toys and relax with our movie after."

"That sounds nice," Kyungsoo said, sighing contentedly.

"Good."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as Jongin massaged his neck, and started talking. "I like double penetration. The first time a guy fucked me when I already had a dildo in me, it felt amazing. I... I really like feeling full. For a while I had, well, he was more a fuck buddy who lived with me than a boyfriend. I think he had a fetish for double penetration, but he didn't want to admit it. He'd tell me he had to do it with something else to get any friction because I wasn't tight enough. I guess it gave me a bit of a complex, but I haven't really thought about his issues in a while."

"He must have had a tiny dick," Jongin said, sounding a bit annoyed. "You're perfectly tight."

"It wasn't large," Kyungsoo admitted. He opened his eyes and motioned toward the anal sheath. "That was his. Make my hole seem tighter and his cock bigger."

"Let's get rid of it," Jongin said, earning a moan from Kyungsoo as he pressed hard and got a knot in Kyungsoo's shoulder to release.

"It is kind of nice," Kyungsoo said as Jongin kept working that knot. "You work it inside me and my hole is ready and always open for Daddy."

"Baby's hole is already perfect for Daddy," Jongin said with a very Kai growl. "I'll buy you something else to replace it."

"Okay," Kyungsoo said, a bit breathless as his cock began to stir. "W-weren't you going to tell me a story?"

"What would you like to hear about?"

"Anything. I don't know much other than you're dominant and like clubs."

The hands working on his shoulders were somehow more firm and more gentle at the same time, and there was a confidence in Jongin's voice that told Kyungsoo that he had slipped into Kai mode. Kyungsoo himself was dropping slowly toward Baby, but made a mental note to ask if hearing about other lovers was a trigger for Jongin's dominant aspect.

"I wasn't with anyone when we met, but before that I used to have a few regular subs to feed my needs," Kai said. He leaned Kyungsoo's head forward as he moved his ministrations on Kyungsoo's neck. "There was one man who delighted in provoking me into punishing him. That was why I eventually ended it. I wasn't getting anything out of it. Punishing is fun and fine, and I do like to train, but I want obedience and to be able to trust my sub. I like being proud of them, not angry."

Kai let out a sigh of irritation as he kept working Kyungsoo's neck. "He had strict orders not to touch himself on the days when we were supposed to meet. It was a simple setup. I had a key to his apartment. I arrived at nine in the evening and let myself in. He was supposed to have his collar," and Kai's hands squeezed a bit tighter before he continued, "and a selection of restraints and toys laid out on his dresser, and I was to find him kneeling, bent forward on the ground, with his ass in the air." Kai paused for a moment and leaned to whisper in Kyungsoo's ear. "Your pose that first night, when you dropped and showed me your hole, spread your cheeks and stayed until I gave instructions,  _perfect_. That's what I want to see. Good boy."

Kyungsoo whimpered as he folded his hands in his lap to try and hide his growing erection.

"Anyway," Kai went on, drawing back. He tilted Kyungsoo's head to the right to knead a particularly tight, painful muscle at the join of Kyungsoo's left shoulder and his neck. "The agreement was we would have a session and then I'd take him out dancing, which was his preferred aftercare." Kai sighed again, and Kyungsoo got the feeling it still really bothered him. "The day I'm going to tell you about, I came in and he was fingering himself." Kyungsoo gasped. "Not only that, he'd come at least once."

"What did you do?" Kyungsoo asked in horror, unable to imagine defying Kai, defying any Daddy, that way.

"I made him clean everything up, and... I worry this might be too much for my Baby."

"I want to know," Kyungsoo whispered.

Kai stopped massaging for a moment and slid his hand to Kyungsoo's throat, tipping his head back so he was looking up at Kai. "I want to assure you everything I did to him was appropriate in the confines of the dynamic we had. He had a safe word and I did stop whenever he used it, but he liked to make me angry and push my limits. I know you'd never give me reason to treat you this way, even if I will end up punishing you at times, since I know you like to be a bad boy on occasion."

Kyungsoo was shivering as he stared up into Kai's eyes, his throat dry. "I still want to know."

There was a bit of pride in Kai's eyes that made Kyungsoo smile as his Daddy gave him a kiss before letting go of his throat and resuming the massage. "I ordered him to clean up and I put him in chastity. Do you know what that is? What a cock cage looks like?"

Kyungsoo blushed.  "Yes. I-I'm not... It's not... I don't like..." he started, stumbling over his own tongue. He was somewhere between Kyungsoo who could put easy limits on such things and Baby who never wanted to say no to Daddy. "Please, don't."

"Shh. It's not my preference either, Baby," Kai said, rubbing his neck soothingly. "I generally don't go further than cock rings for pleasure or punishment. His interests."

"Okay."

"You're sure you want me to go on? I don't want to upset you."

"I'll never be that bad," Kyungsoo said earnestly. "What did you do next?"

"So I put him in chastity and then I made him kneel at my feet as I berated him until he was sobbing and pleading forgiveness. When he was trembling, I strapped him down to his fuck bench so he was completely immobile. He had a dungeon worth of gear," Kai said. "Then I used an anal spreader and opened him up, slowly spreading him wide without putting so much as a finger inside. He cried and begged for me to put something in him. I took a picture of his hole, gaping and empty, on my phone and showed it to him. I will tell you I am very patient when punishing, and only safe words will stop me. Eventually I removed the spreader and unstrapped him, but I left him in chastity when we went to the club."

"I don't want that ever to happen to me, Kai," Kyungsoo said, flushing furiously.

"It won't, Baby," Kai said as the massage tapered off and he was simply caressing Kyungsoo's shoulders. "Did it scare you?"

"A little," Kyungsoo said as he squirmed in the chair.

"Did it arouse you?" Kai asked as he leaned over Kyungsoo's shoulder. "I think it did."

"No," Kyungsoo said as he pressed both hands down hard in his lap, like he could hide his erection that way.

"Good boys don't lie to their Daddies, do they?"

"No, Kai," Kyungsoo replied in a whimper.

"Then, I'll ask again. Did Daddy's story of punishing the bad boy arouse his Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kyungsoo whispered between trembling lips.

"Tell me what it did," Kai nearly purred as he loomed behind Kyungsoo sitting on the chair.

"It made my penis hard," Kyungsoo mumbled, his hands still in his lap.

"That all?"

"And my n-nipples."

"Did it make you feel anything else?"

Kyungsoo had curled forward with embarrassment and was mumbling into his chest. "My hole..."

Kai stroked the nape of his neck. "What about your hole, Baby?"

"I don't want it to be e-empty like the bad boy's was at the end," Kyungsoo managed to say as the first tears slid down his cheeks. "I'm a good boy."

"You are right now, anyway," Kai said. "Can you show me your hole? In that pretty pose you showed me the first night when you were naughty and stuffed yourself?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Kyungsoo almost fell off the chair as he scrambled to take off his boxers, groaning as the fabric pulled over his hard cock. He dropped onto his knees on the floor and fell forward with his face and chest on the carpet as he raised his ass, reaching back to spread his cheeks for Kai. From the corner of his eye he could see Kai had taken a seat on the chair to admire him.

"Excellent submission posture," Kai said, thrilling Kyungsoo with the note of pride in his voice. "From now on, when we're having playtime and I order you to present your ass, you do this, right away. Bend over and spread your cheeks so I can see that greedy hole of yours. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kai."

"Good."

Kyungsoo shivered, fingers digging hard into his ass cheeks as Kai sat and admired him for what seemed like an eternity. He saw the movement when his Daddy got up from the chair, but then Kai was out of sight and Kyungsoo's heart was thudding too fast and hard to listen for where he went.

The chair moved with a thump right behind Kyungsoo, startling him, but he didn't lose the pose, not after Kai complimented him on keeping it. "Good boy," Kai said, a lot nearer, probably sitting on the chair. "Now, let's see about loosening up this  _tight_ hole of yours." Kyungsoo squeaked at the cold lube touching his skin, squeezed from the bottle at the top of his ass crack to drip down between his cheeks. He blushed as Kai's long fingers stroked from the dip in his back, between his cheeks, and to his taint, and back again before starting to tease his aching pucker.

Imagining what a slick, shiny, mess his ass looked made him drool and wish Kai would call him a slut. He swallowed hard and barely controlled the need to thrust back as he felt Kai's finger pressing inside.

"Look at how you suck my finger in," Kai said with a chuckle as Kyungsoo took him to the second knuckle. "Even if my Baby is good, his body is a little slut."

"Yes, Kai."

"Yes, Kai, what?" Kai said as his finger slid in and out, in and out.

"Yes, Kai. I-I'm a little s-slut."

"Do you know what happens to sluts, Baby?"

"What?"

"They get fucked," Kai said as he started working in a second finger. "Do you want to be fucked?"

"Yes, Kai."

"Baby wants his ass filled and fucked like a slut?"

"Yes, Kai."

" _Nasty_ ," Kai growled as he pulled his fingers out.

Kyungsoo whimpered as more lube (and Kyungsoo would have objected to the waste if Jongin had done it, while Baby wanted roll and get all slippery for Daddy Kai) was squeezed over his hole and on his hands. His fingers were starting to slip.

"Get yourself nice and loose for me, Baby. Daddy wants to watch his little slut work to deserve the fucking he so wants."

"Yes, Daddy."

Nothing he did was ever quite organized when he did it in the Baby state of mine where he was frantic, needy, desperate to please. Kyungsoo could spend an entire afternoon fingering himself, like a kind of foreplay. He was good at it. Those times early on in their relationship when they switched more, Kyungsoo had a bad habit of getting Jongin off when he was working his boyfriend's body open. That was not a problem Baby had as he tried to be sexy for his watching Daddy, stroking his hole in quick motions before shoving fingers inside. He arched as he sunk in two fingers on one hand and one on the other and left a spot of drool on the carpet.

"Slowly, slowly," Kai said. "Be careful with my Baby. And, remember, you don't come without permission. Ever."

"Yes, Kai."

Kyungsoo gave up trying to get both hands inside of himself, clutching his ass cheek with one hand as he worked three fingers on the other in and out of his ass, getting it slick and sloppy. He was a little lost in finger fucking himself. Kai murmured encouragements even as he got off the chair and moved around a bit. Kyungsoo could not muster the curiosity to wonder what he was doing. If Daddy wanted him to know, he'd find out.

"Good work, Baby," Kai said after a while, grabbing Kyungsoo's wrist and pulling his fingers out. He checked with his own fingers, scissoring to see if Baby was stretched. "Oh, so good. Now, this is a slutty little hole begging to get fucked. I'm proud of you."

"C-Can I get f-ucked now, Daddy?"

"Not yet. Baby needs to put his toys away so we can play on the bed," Kai said. "You can move from that position. Put the toys on the bed back in the box, Baby."

"But I don't want to do chores," Kyungsoo whined.

"Baby," Kai said in a sharp, firm voice. "Boys who don't put their things away don't get their asses filled."

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy," Kyungsoo said, incredibly hard. That was the first time Kai had ever taken the firm stance with him during playtime. He liked it.

"Give Daddy a kiss to apologize and then put your toys away."

Kyungsoo sat up and had to use the empty chair to get to his feet. He wiped his lube covered hands on his thighs as he walked over to where Kai stood, still in track pants, but no longer wearing the shirt Jongin had been in earlier. Kai wiped the drool from his chin before Kyungsoo gave him an apologetic peck.

"Apology accepted. Now get to work," Kai said, turning Kyungsoo toward the bed and giving him a swat on the behind.

His body was aching to be filled as he started putting his toys back in the box at the foot of the bed. He took his time to do it neatly, because he had no doubt Kai would make him do it again if he just swept them off the bed. Dimly, he registered not all his toys were there. The anal sheath was gone, and Kyungsoo was pretty sure he would not being seeing it again. But the clear glass dildo with the blue ridges, silicone anal vibrator, and one of the decently sized butt plugs being out of sight had him excited.

"Good boy," Kai said when Kyungsoo closed the box. "Now, on the bed."

"Should I p-present my ass, Kai?"

"Good on your for asking, but, no. I want to see your hole  _and_ your cock. On your back, hold your knees to your shoulders."

Kyungsoo hurried to obey as Kai watched him pull his legs up with a pleased smile. Kai got a wedge pillow they kept under the bed, one of the most innocuous things he had brought out of the box early on, and put it under Kyungsoo's back for support as he joined him on the bed.

"Tell Daddy what you want again," Kai said as he sat back to take in the sight.

"I-I want to be f-filled and fucked and to be Daddy's s-slut."

"It's good you say Daddy's slut," Kai said as he ran his fingers over the backs of Kyungsoo's thighs. "I'd be very, very upset if you were anyone else's slut."

"I only want to be a s-s-slut for you, Kai."

The smile on Kai's face was Jongin's just for a moment as he leaned between Kyungsoo's legs and kissed him, then quickly drew away. "Now," he said, reaching over and opening the drawer of the nightstand. "Let's see what fun we can have with these." He pulled out the three missing toys and set them on the bed, below Kyungsoo's ass so he couldn't see them. "This one first."

Kyungsoo blushed at the sight of the vibrator in Kai's hand, at the way Kai slicked over it with more lube. It was lavender and slender for anal play, molded to have veins like a real cock. He bit his lip as he saw Kai positioning the whirring vibrator before pushing the tip inside. His toes curled as he felt the light rotation of the head spinning and teasing his hole as Kai worked it in, pulling out slightly, and then pushing deeper.

His  _Daddy_  was using his  _toys_ on him.

Happy tears slid down Kyungsoo's cheeks. He watched Kai's pleased expression as he settled the vibrator in all the way and increased vibrations. Kyungsoo let out a cry and jerked his hips. "Don't squirm," Kai said as he put a hand on Kyungsoo's stomach to hold him in place. "Just feel it. Enjoy it. That's it. Is it good?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo breathed, "Kai."

Kai picked up the glass dildo and held it for Kyungsoo to see. "I thought this one was quite pretty," he said as he stroked the dildo along the inside of Kyungsoo's thighs; it felt a bit chilly. "What do you like about it?"

"I-It's pretty," Kyungsoo said, fighting for words.

"What else?" Kai rubbed the dildo against Kyungsoo's hard cock, as if comparing. The length was similar, but the dildo was thicker and had solid ridges.

"I like h-how it feels when it's in me. I-It goes in a bit chilly and then w-warms."

"Mm. That's the kind of description I want to hear when I ask these questions," Kai said with a smile as he went higher, rubbing the dildo head on Kyungsoo's nipples. "How about the one inside you. How's it feel?"

"It's shaking and I-I don't know where it's going to touch," Kyungsoo said, moaning as Kai nudge the base. "I-It make me feel s-sexy."

"Sexy sticking out of your ass, too," Kai said as he moved higher on the bed so he could press the dildo to Kyungsoo's lips. "Open."

Kyungsoo did; Kai slipped the head past his lips. The smooth texture was pleasant to his mouth as Kai pulled it out  and then thrust it in again, a little deeper, like he was fucking Kyungsoo's mouth with his own cock. He started to salivate and worked his tongue over the glossy, hard ridges. It surprised him a bit when Kai pulled the dildo all of the way out of his mouth.

"Your mouth looks better around my cock, but this is nice," Kai said, smirking as Kyungsoo writhed. "Enough of that for now. I promised my Baby a full ass."

"Yes, Daddy," Kyungsoo agreed as he watched Kai move down the bed again and lube the dildo.

"You spit enough I almost don't need to do this," Kai said, making Kyungsoo blush. "Now, relax, Baby."

Kyungsoo licked between his lips as he felt the head of the dildo at his already occupied entrance. The vibrations of the vibrator was more intense when pressed up against the dildo, the toys fighting for space at his entrance. He let out a yelping gasp as the head of the dildo slid inside. It felt good and dirty and  _filling_  as Kai carefully pushed and twisted the dildo into him while the vibrator shook Kyungsoo to the core. His cock twitched, precum leaking, and his balls felt tight. He arched and rolled his hips as Kai settled both fully inside.

"Fucking beautiful," he said as he held Kyungsoo's thighs and stared at his stuffed ass and leaking cock. "My slutty little Baby."

"Daddy," Kyungsoo whined. "Can I come?"

"Not yet, Baby."

"It's h-hard to h-hold it."

"You can do it," Kai said, licking his lips as he continued to stare. "I'll let you come soon, but you have to be a good boy and wait."

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek and clutched his hands on his legs, since he was still holding his knees up by his chest. He wanted to be a good boy for Daddy. But his ass was so  _full_ and it was making him feel weak and shivery. It felt so wonderful. Too wonderful. He wanted to come.

" _Daddy_...  _please_..."

"Please what, Baby," Kai said as he let go of Kyungsoo's legs and reached for the lube.

"Can I have p-permission to come? Please,  _please!_ "

"You can come while I'm stroking you off," Kai said, putting lube on his hand and reaching for Kyungsoo's cock. "We will be working on your endurance another day."

"Thank you, Kai."

The moment Kai's fingers wrapped around his cock, Kyungsoo was ready to spend. He grit his teeth to try and last a few strokes at least, but it was only a few strokes as he all but melted at the touch of Daddy's warm, large, perfect hand gliding over his cock.  _So good._ His hip rolled to meet Kai's motion. He clenched his ass to try and hold on and it felt like the dildo got bigger, the vibrator rattled more urgently inside him. He came with a scream of pleasure, coming on his chest.

"That's a nice amount of spunk, Baby," Kai said, grinning.

Kyungsoo grabbed his hand hungrily and brought it to his mouth, licking it clean of lube and come before wiping the stuff from his chest to lap it off his own hands. 

Kai laughed in a nice way as he stroked drool from the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth. "Now that you know Daddy knows your secret, you're not shy about being a cumslut, are you, Baby."

"It's better than chocolate, Daddy."

"You want a little more?"

Kyungsoo inhaled hopefully. "Yes, Kai. Can I?"

Kai moved Kyungsoo's legs to rest on the bed, which bumped the dildo and vibrator still pleasantly working inside. He moved to straddle Kyungsoo's waist, and Kyungsoo noticed a wet stain on the crotch of Daddy's pants. "Mm. I was just going to focus on your needs today, Baby, but..." Kai pulled his track pants down enough to take out his cock, precum leaking from the tip. "I can't help getting hard when I watch you. Help Daddy out with your hands, then clean up the mess you make. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Kyungsoo spat on his hands even though they still had some lube on them before he ran them both over Kai's cock, licking his lips as he thought of how good the hard flesh felt thrusting in his mouth. But Daddy said to use his hands, and Baby was going to follow directions. He smeared precum over the tip so the head glistened in the low light of the room and looked delicious. It felt so nice and warm, a slight pulse in the veins if he paused long enough to feel for it. The ridges weren't as pronounced as on the dildo in his ass, but he liked Daddy's more.

He  _loved_ Kai's cock.

There was no warning but a familiar grunt as Kai came on Kyungsoo's chest, some making it as far as his chin. Kyungsoo hungrily lapped his own hands clean and wiped all off the come off his skin, savoring Kai's salty taste as he let out a moan. He wanted to suck on Daddy all day and night.

"Seems you don't argue about those chores," Kai said with a smirk as he tucked himself away and climbed off.

Kyungsoo flushed, feeling guilty for being a brat before about needing to pick up his toys. "I'm sorry. I'll be more obedient next time," he said as Kai turned off the vibrator and began to remove it and the dildo. Kyungsoo braced for the empty feeling.

"I'm sure," Kai said, but he was smiling that gentle Jongin smile as he set the toys aside. He picked up the medium size butt plug, already lubed, and slid it into Kyungsoo. "I thought this might help while you're coming up, Kyungsoo. Keep the empty feeling at bay."

The plug wasn't anywhere near as filling as the dildo and vibrator, but it was something. "Thank you... Kai..."

"You were an extremely good boy during playtime today, Kyungsoo."

"Was I?"

"Yes. I'm proud of you, Kyungsoo."

"I got to play with my toys," Kyungsoo said, smiling shyly as he rolled on his side. "I-I forgot how much..."

"We can talk about it when you're back up," Kai, no, Jongin said, stretching out next to him on the bed and stroking Kyungsoo's hair. "It's gotten longer."

"I'll grow it until I think it looks stupid," Kyungsoo said, and gasped because he'd implied Daddy wanting him to have long hair was stupid. "I..."

"Sound like a good choice, Kyungsoo," Jongin said, with Kai's surety. "Kai certainly approves."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he nuzzled one of their pillows and rolled closer to his boyfriend, feeling the warmth. The feeling right after play, when it was time for Baby to go back to sleep and Kyungsoo to take control again, he loved it. It was like a more intense afterglow where, well, he felt  _high_  according to some of his friends. He didn't like sleeping through it and, as Jongin was learning, it left him feeling strange and a bit scared when he came to while he was crashing down. But he did get contentedly sleepy, and it was hard to prevent.

"I'm tired," Kyungsoo said. In his current mindset, it was that closest he could come to acknowledging needing or asking for help.

"How about a shower," Jongin said, kissing his forehead. "You are drenched in lube."

"Do we have any lube left?" Kyungsoo asked before shivering. "I liked it all over."

"Maybe we can looking massage oils," Jongin said, eyes bright at the idea. "For now, how about that shower, some food, and we have our movie date, Kyungsoo?"

"Is it a good movie?"

"My smart boyfriend picked it out, and he likes movies. So, I'm going to guess it is, Kyungsoo. You're rarely wrong."

"Mm. Okay, Jongin."

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at asianfanfics as well. Comments are so, so, so appreciated. Thanks to everyone who has left comments on this series so far! Ideally next is going to be a full, planned play session.


End file.
